<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reprieve by MiniShimi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074688">Reprieve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniShimi/pseuds/MiniShimi'>MiniShimi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, F/M, Female Character of Color, Light Angst, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Raw Sex, Self-Hatred, Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, safe sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniShimi/pseuds/MiniShimi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has difficulty considering the fact that he could've had a chance with the woman he's been in love with since first meeting her years ago on his home Earth. Granted, by the time he decided to say something, her last name was hyphenated with someone else's and he closed himself off. Now, he's in the same round of thinking, understanding that this Iris was different, the result may as well wind up the same.</p><p>So why bother trying, right? He's used to the pain of being unwanted, she deserved better anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Iris West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reprieve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It seems like I post a story once a year, so good luck to me on ever writing a full novel lmao.</p><p>So...it's been a minute but here I am. Again. This time, The Flash, although I stopped watching way back at season 3 since, you know, that sorry piece of storytelling called "Flashpoint"? Yeah. But E2 Wells has been living in my mind rent-free since then and of course, I love Iris. So this was born from my love of rare-pairs.</p><p>Now, are Harry and Iris OOC? I dunno, probably. Do I care? No, not really. Did I have fun writing this? Oh absolutely, and I don't regret it either.</p><p>But! Please enjoy this piece of work I spent months on (which I shouldn't have, but school takes up my time and inspiration is hard to come by during the winter), and give me feedback if you want to!</p><p>Magical anime beta: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pythagoreanpineapple">pythagoreanpineapple</a></p><p>Happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry raised an eyebrow at Iris's frustration. He was standing off to the side of the car while Iris scanned the parts beneath the hood of the rental. It's been an hour since the machine broke down, and 30 minutes since Iris called the rental company about the inconvenient problem that they failed to mention about the engine (in very colorful language, and Harry is forever impressed).</p><p>His eyes followed her perfectly manicured hands hanging on the sides of the car, up her arms, and across her curvy form. He felt his cheeks heat up as his eyes slowed at her round hips and her shapely thighs. He felt a rush downwards and immediately snapped his eyes over to the horizon where the sun just finished setting. The beautiful colors of dusk were slightly muted by the siege of thick dark clouds that were making their way towards where he and Iris stood.</p><p>It wasn’t the first time Harry found himself wandering the younger woman's form. He could barely recall when he first started to pay attention to her in that way - but he figured that there was an overlap due to his attentiveness to the entirely unavailable Iris West-Allen on his Earth. But on this Earth, Iris was still a West.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Because after a full year of being engaged, Barry and Iris broke it off with claims that they've drifted apart and needed time away from each other. What better way to reacquaint yourself with your lover than to go back to how things were from the beginning. You know, start anew or some bullshit like that. Harry knew it was bullshit because he had a tension meter that read enough from them that could trigger an earthquake - and this was primarily coming from Iris. Cisco gave him a bit of a quick rundown when he literally popped into Harry's office one day for a workshop they scheduled together. </p><p>Harry couldn't resist feeling sad but more elated at the fact that the woman he was in love with wasn't seeing anyone anymore. He was a bit dismayed, however, when Cisco immediately jumped ahead and told him that he could wait a month or so before making a move (he did <em> not </em> like being called out like that).</p><p>“...Harry...?”</p><p>Her voice snapped him out of his deep thought, and he glanced over to her and his voice caught in his throat. She looked the same as usual, only a little more tired, but the faint light still illuminated her brown skin with a glow and her red lips were rosebuds. He wasn't much of a poet at all, but he knew when someone was beautiful.</p><p>And Iris was <em> gorgeous </em>. </p><p>“So I just got off the phone with the rental place. They of course apologized for the delay and informed me that a tow truck is on the way. In the meantime, they sent me a voucher for a one-night stay at the New Yorker Boutique Hotel. It's just a few blocks away from here.”</p><p>The distant sound of thunder accented the end of her statement, and Harry struggled to get out of his dream-like state to answer her coherently.</p><p>“Uh, yeah let's get going then,” he managed to get out, willing his blush to stay put when Iris gave him a very odd look.</p><p>“Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah! I'm just...tired.” He felt stupid as she raised an eyebrow at him, not missing the concerned glint in her brown eyes.</p><p>“Okay well,” she began gently, gesturing down the street behind her. “the hotel is this way. We should get going before it starts to rain.”</p><p>At this, Harry noticed that the sky was noticeably darker, not only that it was dusk, but the sky looked angry and a heavy breeze was picking up. He nodded as thunder rolled above him and both he and Iris took their overnight bags and headed towards the hotel.</p><p>They chatted idly about their mission, the fact that they finally arrived at the city in which the artifact was located was a small victory worthy of celebration. Harry couldn't help but be enamored by her cute laugh at a sardonic joke he made. He was hypnotized by her sweet smile and excitement sparkling in her eyes underneath the street lights. He then blinked at the splat of a raindrop on his cheek.</p><p>“Ah shit,” he muttered darkly, “we need to hurry.”</p><p>“Oh is the rain start-” Iris didn't finish her thought as heavy rain began to fall over them. They ran as fast as they could down the next block to a building with blue and green neon signs that announced their arrival at the right place.</p><p>By the time they arrived, they were pretty drenched and Harry was developing a very dark mood. </p><p>“Damn!” Iris exclaimed as he stepped into the lobby behind her. “That came down fast! Ugh, my hair is a mess...” Harry glanced up to see what she was talking about and his heart jumped into his throat. </p><p>Her short, yellow romper wasn't a very thick one and it clung to every curve of her body, highlighting the outlines of her bra cupping her full breasts and her panties resting low on her hips and plump ass.</p><p><em> ‘Oh no no no no nonono.’ </em>he thought frantically as he whipped around quickly, feeling his cock start to fill. “Oh, would you look at that! A front counter! And someone is there!”</p><p>“Hello! The rain must have caught ya on the way here, huh?” came a sunny voice from the clerk, as Harry hurriedly stalked over, pointedly ignoring the odd look Iris shot him. “What can I do for ya?”</p><p>Before Harry could say anything, Iris stepped up and explained their situation, and presented a voucher on her phone that was sent to her via email. The clerk nodded and took a look at the system, while Harry quickly scanned the reception area, noting two doors, one that he and Iris just entered from, facing the car lot and wheelchair ramp leading up to the door. There was another one that opened up to the sidewalk and rooms lined up. The reception area itself was circular, much like the building it’s in, decorated modestly with minimalist design, black chairs, and white mini stools were placed strategically around the room. It wasn’t bad and it wasn’t obnoxious enough to overwhelm his senses.</p><p>“Okay honey!” Harry snapped his attention back to Iris’s words.</p><p>Honey?</p><p>“Lucky us, there is only one room left.” She said with amusement sparkling in her eyes, and Harry huffed.</p><p>“Yes, and it’s right upstairs!” The clerk gestured outside. “Just take those stairs and the door will be to your immediate left.”</p><p>“Thank you so much!” Iris exclaimed, grabbing the card key, her bag, and headed out the second door. Harry belatedly said his thanks and quickly followed her out. They both ran up the stairs and Iris opened the door as quickly as she could before they barged right in to get out of the rain. The room was already bathed in the blue-green neon of the sign right below and above the windows facing the lot. Harry noted the bathroom by the door and saw that there was only one bed in the center of the room.</p><p>“Is this why you called me honey?” He inquired, and Iris shrugged. </p><p>“She thinks that we are married and so I went with it.” Iris held up a little bag. “I told her that it was our honeymoon when our car broke down.” A mischievous grin appeared and he could only guess as to what was in that bag. “This is complementary.” She waggled her eyebrows and Harry couldn’t help but laugh, a small voice in his mind wished that it was the actual case. He quickly told it to shut the hell up and he placed his stuff next to the bed, on the side closest to the door. The room wasn’t very big, only enough room for two people to walk around, a bed and a bed stand. Oh, and an armchair.</p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll be sleeping here tonight.” He gestured to the chair and Iris gave him an incredulous look.</p><p>“The hell you are, that’s not comfortable at all for you.”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable-”</p><p>“You won’t, it’s okay.” She said with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Iris-”</p><p>“<em> Harry. </em> Stop being ridiculous.” Her voice left no room for argument. “Besides, we can use the sheets to separate us if it makes you feel better.”</p><p>He sighed and relented. “Okay, okay.” Figuring out that he was going to lose the argument anyway. He shot her a small but fond smile. “I appreciate it.” He said quietly, and Iris nodded.</p><p>“Of course, Harry.” She said. “Well, I’m going to change out of these wet clothes and get ready for bed. Let me know if you need anything.” Harry nodded and Iris disappeared into the bathroom with her belongings.</p><p>Harry sighed and dug into his bag to change into dry clothing. </p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>Iris reappeared from her time in the bathroom, her hair curly from the rain was dry and hung cutely around her head. Harry’s eyes couldn’t help but roam her figure which was clad in nothing but a dark red silk nightie, and he briefly zeroed in on her nipples before forcing himself to turn away and make a hasty retreat into the bathroom.</p><p>“Harry?” Came Iris’s inquisitive and worried voice. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>“Y-yeah! I just really needed to go!” He winced at that lie while glancing down at the hard-on that decided to show up.</p><p>“Oh no! You should have said something!”</p><p>“It’s fine! I’m fine, just-” he took a deep breath. “It’s okay Iris it’s not a problem.” He reassured her and she was silent for a moment.</p><p>“Okay, well I see you in a bit then.”</p><p>When he was sure she was gone, he released his breath and looked at his tired face in the mirror. He’s going to have a long night.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>===</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry has gone days without sleep countless times in his youth and career. But this was different. He found it impossible to get any rest when his mind was screaming at him about the woman he was in love with within arm's length with the added weight of a hardened cock between his thighs making quite a lovely tent in his boxers. Barely visible in the dark beneath the first layer of sheets, but he was stock still with mortification. </p><p>He willed himself to take several deep breaths to try to will the damn erection away, but that didn't work like it used to. He tried again, but centered himself and dove deep into his mind to regain composure over himself. He felt his system start to slow as his mind cleared. The shapes that took their place in his mind were aimless blobs he quickly sought solace in. Then, to his horror, they began to take shape into a very shapely form of the woman beside him.</p><p>His eyes snapped open, and he felt his cock throb angrily. He was suddenly very tired and wanted this trip to be done and over with. With another sigh, he rolled over to his stomach to hide the uncomfortable feeling and hugged his pillow. Before retiring for the night, they talked for a little bit and he saw that scar just above her heart - the scar as a result of his interfering with Barry’s speed. If it wasn’t for his presence to these people, no one would have gotten hurt, especially Iris. She already forgave him, but he could never shake off the deep guilt for being the one responsible for nearly killing her. His eyes traced over Iris's sleeping form, and beneath the blue of the neon sign right above their room, he could faintly make out a very small and simple tattoo right at the nape of her neck. If his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, he would say that it was a minimalistic lighting bolt.</p><p>He clenched his jaw as envy flooded his veins. Of course, how could he forget? Iris loved Barry. Even if they were broken up, he knew that they still cared deeply for each other and that a part of her will always be with Barry.</p><p>Not that it should matter to Harry, he's not even going to get even a strand of hair let alone her entire being (although the thought came off a little creepy...). He let go of the envy. Who the fuck was he to think that way? There was no way on both Earth's that she would even see him the way he saw her. He's sure she cares, because that's Iris - she's warm, kind, giving, and sweet. But that would be it. He wasn't what she could be going for at all. He was too rough, too angry, and too nervous. He fucked up way too much in his life, even as a father. Who was he to be next to someone with amazing potential?</p><p>No, it only works when she's with someone who brings out the best in her, and he's off to the side or in the shadows giving whatever support anyone can bother taking.</p><p>“Your mind is a lot louder than you think it is, Harry.” Her voice cut through the rainy silence and the older man stilled for a moment. After a pregnant silence, he released a huff in defeat and Iris rolled over to face him. The only thing that separated them was the single layer of the sheet. Otherwise, had this been another Earth and time, he wouldn't hesitate to brush his fingers against her cheek and press himself flush against her.</p><p>The blood in his veins called out to her in fervor and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.</p><p>“Yeah, well I've never been one for subtlety.” He responded quietly, much more gentle than he intended. A small smile was on his lips, but Iris wasn't smiling. She was staring at him with an intense quietness that he only recognized as a look of near contemplation. His late wife held that expression the night she confessed to him. He was almost afraid of what was in her mind with that look.</p><p>The circumstances are much more different now. Right?</p><p>“What's on your mind, Harry?” Her voice was so intimate like it was just for him. It made his heart ache.</p><p>“Not much...just...stuff.” Well, that was stupid, but her expression didn't change.</p><p>“What is <em> really </em> on your mind?”</p><p>He hesitated but somehow felt his mind begin to throw all caution in the wind. It behaved differently around her, and in this moment between them in their special bubble, he let's go.</p><p>“I didn't know you had a tattoo.” was the first thing that came out. Because inquiring about the symbol of her ex was always a brilliant way to get into a woman's heart.</p><p>At this, she blinked at him for a moment in faint surprise.</p><p>Shit. He went personal. “I'm sorry, it's none of my business...”</p><p>“Oh no,” she waved a hand, “it's perfectly fine. I'm just surprised that you're able to see it, that's all.” She shot him a sweet little smile that made him grip his pillow tight.</p><p>“It was something I got on impulse when Barry first became the Flash. Before I even knew of his abilities.” She began quietly. “For whatever reason, I just felt the need to get something and that little lightning bolt was it. It <em> felt </em> right, so I went with it.” She sighed with melancholy. “It still does.”</p><p>Harry mulled over her answer before he gathered his courage to ask the question he knows the sting of the answer.</p><p>“Do you still love him?”</p><p>The question hung in heavy suspension between them. Harry felt that he already knew the answer.</p><p>“In a way, I still do,” she seemed to choose her words carefully, “we've been a part of each other's lives since we were small children. We've been through so much before we even knew the word love.” She looked so sad, Harry wanted to reach out and hold her. He kept his hands to himself. “He’s still in my life and heart in a way that no other can fit-”</p><p>His heart sank.</p><p>“-so I do. But it doesn't mean that I can’t fit in another.”</p><p>At this, Harry furrowed his eyebrows, refusing to acknowledge the intensity of her gaze upon that particular line. He didn't want to ask, for he didn't want to give in to hope, but his mind had different plans. </p><p>“What do you mean?” he dared to ask.</p><p>“What do you think, Harry?” Her voice was far too kind, and he hated it. And he loved it.</p><p>“I-” He swallowed. “I need you to tell me.”</p><p>“Harrison.”</p><p>His body lit up at the heavy mixture of huskiness and <em> knowing </em>. Desire coursed through his veins hard and fast, without mercy. It was driving him insane.</p><p>“Iris.” He nearly choked on his next words. “Why?”</p><p>She only smiled at him and he breathed harshly.</p><p>“I'm not for you, I'm not for anyone-” he cut off his words as she reached up and lightly traced the shadow of his cheek dimple. He closed his eyes. “I can't.”</p><p>“And who told you that?” She whispered. </p><p>No one but himself. And if he had to be honest? It wasn't fair. His body screamed to be within her, his arms longed to hold her and never let go. His heart sorely wanted to tell her:</p><p>I love you.</p><p>He dared to open his eyes again and she was sitting up, angling herself to be much closer to him, hovering.</p><p>“I know what my heart wants, Harry. You know what yours want too. Don't punish yourself and take what's already yours.”</p><p>They were strong words of encouragement that rang true.</p><p>“Because what is yours,” she leaned in a little more. “is right in front of you.”</p><p>It was more than he needed.</p><p>Quickly covering the remaining distance between them, his lips nearly crashed upon her incredibly soft ones, tongue already asking permission to be let in. Gracefully, she gave her consent and he tasted the sweetness he imagined since he first saw her.</p><p>In one swift movement, he rolled onto his back and gently pulled her over him. She quickly straddled him and ground down <em> hard </em> against his clothed cock. </p><p>“Shit!” He blurted out, not expecting the sudden motion. His hands flew to her hips as she continued rolling them, her hands on his chest and her lips trailing kisses along his jaw. The warmth and dampness he felt through the sheet threatened to make him undone quicker than he wanted. </p><p>“I-Iris,” he managed. She hummed in response, not pausing. “W-wait I'm gonna” She glanced up slowing her ministrations to an agonizingly slow pace.</p><p>“What is it Harry?” she asked in between kisses.</p><p>He couldn't speak, as he was overwhelmed by the searing heat coursing through his veins. Iris fully sat up, and the view was one that his imagination couldn't even come up with.</p><p>The glow of the neon sign outside was intensified by the heavy rain, casting a blue-green halo around her. Her bonnet has fallen off and her tresses have fallen across her shoulders, partially hiding the straps of her gown which were starting to slip off. The 'V of her gown was dangerously low, her lips fuller than before, and her lids were heavy, eyes burning and mirroring the same fire in his body.</p><p>He was dreaming, he was certain of it.</p><p>“What do you want, Harrison?” came the practical demand, and the use of his full name in that tone <em> did things </em> to him.</p><p>“I want you, dammit,” he growled. “Let-<em> fuck </em> -let me <em> in </em>.”</p><p>“As you wish.” She said, leaning down and kissed him with a sigh. She then got up abruptly, leaving a bit of cool air to hit him awake. He sputtered out her name in surprise, not realizing that she dug into her bag to retrieve something and returned quickly with something in her hand.</p><p>He perched himself onto his elbows, eyeing her actions. He huffed a laugh as she held up a small and square package. Of course.</p><p>He removed the covers and his t-shirt as she removed the wrapper. Before he could remove his pants and boxers, she straddled him again and hooked her fingers around his waistbands. She carefully pulled them down and marveled at the cock that sprang up to greet her. For an instant, his mind supplied the question of whether or not he was a better size than Barry.</p><p>He immediately squashed that thought, angry at his mind supplying such a juvenile wonder. He refused to compare, he was here now, and she was here now with him. He was good enough for the moment.</p><p>If it wasn't so dark, he would have caught the look of absolute hunger in her eyes. Perhaps then he would have truly understood how much she wanted him.</p><p>He glanced up at her, seeing now that the condom was between her lips, and before he could say anything, she took hold of his cock and bent over.</p><p>To say that he let out a guttural moan was an understatement. </p><p>Her mouth was so <em> warm </em>and her tongue was just...his mind couldn't supply the right vocabulary. Perhaps expert was the correct term? Whatever it was, Harry couldn't think straight enough to figure it out. He gripped the sheets beneath him in a death grip, forcing himself not to come. Her retreat was slow with the pressure just right, sending his mind into a realm of haze. Before he knew it, he felt her hand push him onto his back and she scooted up and straddled his waist again. This time, she reached down to align the head of his cock to her hole.</p><p>“Wait, shouldn't you - ah!” He couldn't finish his thought as she slowly sunk onto him with a moan. The fire in his veins intensified and he was already on the verge. He bottomed out and found that he fit in perfectly. </p><p>He didn't want to think about that.</p><p>There was a moment of pause, and Harry reached up to stroke her cheek. She leaned into him and his heart fluttered. </p><p>“You alright?” he was breathless.</p><p>She hummed, then answered, “yes, you fit in so nicely.” and his heart pounded. “It's almost as if it was meant to be.”</p><p>Fuck. She said it out loud.</p><p>It was cheesy as fuck, but he couldn't deny feeling the same way. He couldn't help but roll his hips upwards in response, enjoying the warmth and her little noise of surprise. </p><p>“I guess it is.” His voice was gruff and strained. Was she wet enough? Didn't they need lube? His mind stuttered to a stop as she smiled at him and reached up to push her gown down, exposing her beautiful, round, and perky breasts. She took both of his hands and placed them there, and he automatically squeezed, marveling at their vitality and mixture of firm softness. His fingers brushed against her scar, and she hummed.</p><p>She took this as encouragement, placing her hands onto his chest, and began to roll her hips. He inhaled sharply and gathered himself for a moment before he started to roll his hips as well. Everything felt so sensitive, he could feel every muscle at work within her - hugging and squeezing him, rolling over his erection with lazy but incredible effort.</p><p>They eventually found their rhythm, and the room was filled with a symphony of moans and whines with his upward thrust meeting her downward stroke. Hands roamed and gripped everywhere, eyes closing and re-opening to take each other in.</p><p>“Shit, Harry I think I'm-” She bit out and he immediately rubbed his thumb against her clit to aid her. He could feel himself coming close as well, but he held off. Her movement sped up, becoming erratic. He pushed up and rubbed harder before-</p><p>The most beautiful sight before him.</p><p>Head thrown back, high whine covering the air, and wetness that pooled against his scarred torso. She looked surreal and ethereal.</p><p>And his release came not soon after.</p><p>His mind was silent, not even processing the burning of the after or Iris leaning against his chest in a short reprieve before getting up and gently removing the condom from his now softened cock.</p><p>“Iris where-?” he felt drunk, and she immediately kissed him again.</p><p>“Don't worry babe, I'll be right back.” She said softly and disappeared for a moment. Which was something he didn't mind because he was far too distracted at the fact that she called him babe. Did that mean something? Man he hoped so.</p><p>He felt a warm washcloth on his torso and looked up to see Iris gently wipe him down. Her expression was so soft and she was so careful. She leaned down to kiss the scars that marred his skin. The gesture was so touching, he felt the overwhelming need to let her know how much this meant to him.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>Oh. No. <em>NO</em>.</p><p>She paused in her actions and looked over to him with an unreadable expression, and she gave him a full and searing kiss in response before panic could truly settle in. Without another word, she dried him off, helped put back on his pants, and crawled into the bed. She dropped the cloth on the other side and cuddled close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. His mind refused to do anything, so he allowed himself to enjoy this, even though it was going to be over when the sun came up.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry.” Her words were soft in the still air.</p><p>“No, thank you, Iris.” He responded after a moment. “You let a man live a moment he didn't deserve.”</p><p>At this, she looked up at him with such earnestness, his heart began to ache again. “You think you don't deserve this?”</p><p>He swallowed hard and shook his head. She gently tutted and hugged him tighter. “You can't say that when you've done so much for me and my family.” He opened his mouth to protest, but she covered his lips with hers, another toe-curling kiss to re-awaken his senses. “You can't argue with me on this. I want you and only you. You're a beautiful man and a fixture in my life. I can't think of living my life otherwise.”</p><p>Harry was speechless at her words. She was serious and he didn't know what to think. Gratitude filled his chest and he couldn't help but clench his teeth to hold back.</p><p>“Okay, I-okay. Thank you, Iris.” Thinking back to his outburst earlier, he meant it. He truly did love Iris. He was so far deep and nearly hated himself for it. He was always like this: once he fell, he would keep going until he hit bedrock. He knew he was taking a risk every time he felt this, which is why he always kept others at arm’s length.</p><p>But with Iris? He was going all in. In a way, it was still a self-destructive aspect of his personality and with her sticking to him like this - he had to fix it.</p><p>But for now...he'd rather enjoy having the most beautiful woman on this Earth falling asleep in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>===</p><p> </p><p>Harry blinked at the sunlight that filtered in through the window. It took a moment for him to gather his bearings and realize where he was.</p><p>And who he was with.</p><p>With a start, he glanced over to the warm body of Iris West, resting so peacefully with his arm wrapped around her naked waist underneath the sheet.</p><p>So it wasn't a dream, then.</p><p>Now the question is: was she serious about being with him, or did she use him as a one-time thing?</p><p>He hoped it would be the former, but if it was the latter, he still wouldn't mind. Sure his heart would tear into a thousand pieces, but he wasn't good enough for a full-time relationship anyway. Everyone wins, right?</p><p>Harry stilled as his lover stirred softly from her slumber. She hummed and blinked against the golden light of the morning reflecting off the wall. She looked up and gave him such a sweet smile, he wanted to cry.</p><p>“Good morning, babe.” She was too cute with her morning voice. He felt giddy.</p><p>“Good morning.” He didn't know what term of endearment would work since he's still a little in the dark about how she felt about him. But it wasn't a big concern yet.</p><p>“So,” he began with a teasing lilt, “Harrison?”</p><p>At this, Iris grinned and giggled. “It slipped out, but...I noticed your reaction and you didn't exactly tell me no.”</p><p>She was right, as always. He <em> did </em> like it when she called him that. Especially when she was commanding him. </p><p>“I think...we need to explore that.” He said tentatively, and Iris immediately lit up.</p><p>“I think so too, Harrison.” </p><p>“Fuck, you're turning me on again.” He said with a groan, heat pooling in the pit of his belly.</p><p>“Oh, I'm sorry.” She said, not sorry at all. Harry eyed her and rolled over her as she squealed and laughed. He boxed her in, nuzzling her cheek, feeling comfort at his hardening cock resting against her warmth. He kissed her full on the mouth and trailed kisses down her jaw and onto her neck. Her nails lightly raked against his back as he traveled lower and lower, pausing at the scar just below her shoulder near her heart, and moving onto the valley of her breasts. He took his sweet time, licking and nipping her skin and nipples, reveling in her squirming and moaning. His hands traveled down to her pussy and brushed his thumb against her clit. She spread her legs, giving him more access and he dipped his fingers against the wetness and into her. She gripped him as she sighed and moaned. He turned his attention further down, nipping and licking a path towards where his fingers were. </p><p>He kissed and nuzzled her thighs, then turned his attention back to her pussy. He positioned himself in-between her legs and took a tentative yet teasing lick on her clit. She immediately cussed and gripped his hair in response. He grinned, and dived right in, poking and prodding every spot, and dipping his tongue deep into her. He kept going as he felt her thighs begin to tremble, locking his arms around her so she wouldn't be able to squirm away from him.</p><p>“Harry-!” was her only warning, before she came right into his mouth, drinking in as much as he could without choking. He kept going well after she was done and he only stopped when she sharply tugged at his hair. He lifted his head with a laugh. She made a beckoning gesture and he crawled back up. </p><p>They locked their lips in another searing kiss, and his cock kept throbbing for attention. He began to pull away, to see if he could take care of it himself, but she held him in place. He complied and kissed her again.</p><p>“I want you inside of me again, Harrison.”</p><p>At this, Harry paused for a moment then tried to get up again, but she held him fast.</p><p>“Iris, I need to get the condoms...” His eyebrows went up as she shook her head. “No?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>His mind almost stopped. “But we don't know if either one of us will get sick, or if you'll even get pregnant, Iris we can't-”</p><p>“Harry! Harry, it's okay! I'm sorry for trying to ask that of you, get the condom.” She responded gently with a small laugh. “I mean, I am on birth control, and I am clean as of last week.” She finished with a shrug. At this, he stared at her, contemplation of going bare right at the forefront of his mind.</p><p><em>‘Shit,’</em> he thought. He didn't know that he even wanted that, but now here he is, willing to risk it all to claim her with his seed. </p><p>“Fuck.” He buried his face into her neck and she laughed. “You have no idea how tempted I am right now.” His cock throbbed again and he nearly growled at her nails scraping his scalp.</p><p>“Harry, it's okay...”</p><p>Shit, he began to align his now leaking cock against her wet pussy and she raised her eyebrows. “A-are you sure?” Without another word, he pushed in and she gave a guttural moan. He breathed hard at maintaining control, the sensation different as he could feel deep heat and softness envelopment. This time felt so much different - they didn't know what the outcome of this choice was going to be, but the unknown was what made it feel all the more <em>good</em>.</p><p>He bottomed out and took a moment before pulling out slowly. Iris squirmed as electricity crawled up and down his spine, intensifying with his return into her deepness. The intensity increased as he took his time, pistoning his hips and pushing deeper and deeper with every push.</p><p>“You feel so fucking good, Harrison.” She breathed out, and the heat in his gut grew as he felt himself coming close to the edge. He increased his speed, pushing harder, refusing to let this end. The legs around his waist encouraged him to keep going until he was right there - right. Fucking. The-</p><p>Sharp and loud moans filtered the air as he came, hard and deep into the woman he loved. His moans were quickly swallowed by her kisses. He rode out the last of his orgasm with the last few thrusts of his hips and they settled into a comfortable silence, nuzzling each other.</p><p>“I love you too, Harry.”</p><p>He smiled without stopping, his heart doing additional summersaults.</p><p>“I mean it. I want you and love you.”</p><p>“How long?” he dared to ask.</p><p>“I dunno, probably since you went back to Earth-2 with Barry and Cisco to save your daughter.”</p><p>He looked up in surprise at her. “Even after I hurt you?” She shrugged in response. </p><p>“I already forgave you at that point because you did it to get Jesse back.” She idly played with his hair. “Plus...you're just a good man, Harry. I know you don't think so, but you are. I know it.”</p><p>He leaned in and kissed her again, the gesture telling her how grateful he was. She was giving him a chance - it wasn't just a one-off thing. Iris wanted him, and it seems like she's known about his feelings about her for a while as well.</p><p>“I guess I don't have to tell you for how long I've felt like this...”</p><p>“Oh, I got a hint not long after you appeared through the breach.” </p><p>“Was I that obvious?”</p><p>“Not really, but my instincts never really seem to have failed me so far.” She smiled up at him and he ran the pad of his thumb against her bottom lip. </p><p>“What about everyone else? What are we going to tell them?” At this, she grimaced, and he laughed. </p><p>“We'll...get there when it comes up.” a pregnant pause. “One at a time. Starting with Cisco.”</p><p>“Hah, I'm pretty sure he's banking on us getting together on this trip.” He said with a snort, and Iris laughed.</p><p>“Well, at least we got one person in our corner.”</p><p>They were interrupted by the buzz and ring of Iris's phone on the bed stand. She sighed and he squeezed her a little tighter before she slowly peeled herself from his hold and sat on the edge of the bed, answering the phone.</p><p>Harry's eyes traced along her backside, memorizing every dimple and curve of her skin and muscles. He followed her movement as she stood up and padded over to her purse to pull out a piece of paper and her wallet. She then found a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and handed it to him. Harry smiled at the gesture and took a swig.</p><p>After a few more minutes, she hung up with a sigh. “Well, they're sending over a tow truck and will provide us with a newer car when we get there. They'll be here in 30.” She sighed again, and before Harry could say something, Iris spoke up again with her hands on her hips, “For payback, we're gonna fuck in the back seat.”</p><p>At this, Harry immediately choked on his water. “W-what?” he looked up to see if she was joking. Her expression said otherwise. </p><p>“Yeah. At least three times for all the grief they've given us.”</p><p>Harry was speechless. He knew Iris was bold, but never imagined her to be such an <em> explorer </em>. </p><p>“I...” words failed him at first before he took a deep breath and continued. “Iris, I haven't had sex in the back seat of a car since my teenage years.” it was the only thing he could say since her expression told him that they were going to do it one way or the other. Might as well be a part of it as much as possible from the jump.</p><p>She giggled. “It doesn't hurt to revisit memory lane, now does it?”</p><p>Heat curled in the pit of his belly.</p><p>“I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but at this point, I am not going to question it.”</p><p>Iris laughed and sat by him on the edge of the bed. “Just being yourself was good enough.” Her eyes held so much earnestness. “You and I are going to take it one day at a time. I am with you every moment.”</p><p>And he believed her. He knows he won't regret it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop, there it is.</p><p>I'm probably gonna write more of this pairing or w/e. Or just stories focusing on Iris being loved on by almost everyone because she is a KAWEEN. And I mean multiverse type stuff too.</p><p>Because. KA.WEEN.</p><p>Thanks for reading! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>